No One Has To Know
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: Sharpay and Gabriella are locked in a small classroom all alone for the first time, they both have something to say...All dialog form! Gabpay
1. No one has to know

**Hey everyone, I decided to create this story as a just dialog story. So only words will be spoken and I will use "….." as extra stuff. It could mean kissing, touching, etc…..enjoy….Trust me you'll understand it and be able to read it. I'll add S and G's randomly so if you get lost with the spoken dialog.**

**Stuck in the classroom**

S:"Open…open ahhh" "……….."

G:"Um Sharpay, you can stop beating on the door now"

S:"Do you not understand that we're locked in here?"

G:"I'm sure someone will come"

S:"Sure? Sure? Just like I'm sure you're not into Troy"

G:"Sharpay that means….ah never mind"

S:"I'm really not into small spaces,"

G:"Well lets do some math problems"

S:"You aren't serious are you?"

G:"……….."

S:"Oh, you are serious…tell you what, I'll stay here, go knock yourself out with some"

G:"Your lost"

S:"Right"

G:"……………."

S:"Okay stop with the clacking chalk…come here"

"………………."

"Okay I'll read your lifeline"

"You know that stuff isn't true right?"

"Well,... lets let fun be fun and science stay science shall we?"

"…….."

"Great….now lets see…you're a Cancer"

"That's not my lifeline"

"Shush….you will have a long life, no kids and oh look…you're not marring Troy"

"…..oh stop it Sharpay"

"What…I'm serious, its in your lifeline"

"No its not….why are you so Troy proned?"

"I'm not"

"Yeah you are"

"No I'm not,"

"Whatever…this is why he never wants anything to do with you, you can't even admit to yourself that you have a problem"

S:"I don't have a problem"

G:"Oh sure you don't Sharpay"

"Stop saying sure"

"Sure, sure, sure, sure,"

"………………….."

"Stop…..get off of me"

"Stop saying sure…,"

"You just said it,"

"Just…"

"Get off…………….."

S:"Huh…..my head hurts"

G:"That's because you let so much anger weigh your head down,"

S:"very funny"

G:"Its scientifically proven, anger takes a toll on your body,"

"Stop with the science stuff please,"

"Fine,"

"How long have we been in here?"

"Ummm just twenty minutes,"

"Just? I have cheer practice in like….what time is it?"

"I don't know…"

"Gabriella…"

"Yea.."

"I'm really not that into Troy,"

"Su….I mean really, I can't tell"

"I'm just trying to prove to myself that…."

"What?"

"…promise not to like, go all crazy on me when I tell you this.."

"Okay…I promise,"

"Well….I'll believe that for now,……….I like Troy, but.."

"I knew it,"

"But like as a brother or something, he's just not my type"

"You're doing all this to get close to Zeke?"

"What? No, he stalks me you know…"

"He likes you,"

"Not my type"

"Jason Cross?"

"Not my type"

G:"Don't tell me you like Chad, Taylor would be pissed…"

S:"No and when did this become a gussing game?"

G:"Sorry……."

S:"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing…so what were you saying?"

"Well…..I'm not into those type of…well boys aren't the only options you know?"

"You mean…..wow I never would of guessed."

"Guessed what?"

"Well for one that miss diva, Sharpay Evans is a lesbian.."

"Its not even like that"

"So you're not into girls?"

"Yea I am but I'm not into all girls, I'm into just one"

"Oh..well I thought you were crazy………."

"Ha funny"

"What?"

"Well I just need to know if she likes me as well"

"How will you do that?"

"By asking her"

"Don't do anything crazy, you might scare someone"

"You weren't scared when I told you,"

"Yeah because its normal, well you're finding yourself"

"I haven't felt this way with anyone before except that one girl"

"Who is she?"

"Umm well…………."

"Come on I promise not to say anything to her"

"Well okay, I'll just describe her"

"Alright"

"She has beautiful brown eyes,"

G:"I like her already"

S:"………..she has long beautiful hair…oh and she wore pink today"

G:"Everyone wore pink today, its breast cancer support day"

S:"Yeah but she stood out above them all, her hair lay across her shoulders…she laughed at my joke today"

"……………."

"Gabriella you okay"

"Um yeah…"

"Ummm but she's taken"

"…………………."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I umm…someone needs to open this door"

"Oh okay…"

"Sharpay…I really….huh this girl sounds great, but if I didn't know any better I'd say this girl…..I'd say she was me"

"Why would you say that??..."

"Don't freak out…I mean I'm sure its not me"

S:"Well I didn't say that"

G:"What??"

S:"I didn't say she wasn't you"

G:"oh…………"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing"

"Gabriella….I'm sorry if I freaked you out…I kinda freaked myself out when I felt….when this feeling came over me"

"Sharpay…now its time for me to tell you something"

"I'm kinda scared"

"Oh shut up………"

"Well I really think you're a great girl but….I don't know how to do one thing without hurting someone else"

"I don't understand"

G:"I have these really strange out of the body feelings for…well I've never felt like this with Troy"

S:"You mean"

G:"I don't want to hurt anyone"

"Then…Gabriella you're a great girl, and you really like Troy right?"

"Ummm…ask me again in a few minutes"

"………………"

"What was that for"

"I just wanted to see if kissing you was a great as Troy talked about"

"Well?"

"I don't know….."

"Sharpay"

"Yeah…your lips are soft….and sticky…….."

"Stop making that face"

"You heard that?"

G:"We're in here"

S:"Well…back into the real world"

G:"Sharpay…"

S:"Yeah"

"……………"

"What was that for"

"Lets just keep this between the both of us, deal"

"I don't know….I think I want everyone to know that Gabriella is considering dating me,"

"Oh shut up"

They both laugh walking out into the empty school hall………a new friendship or a new relationship??

**If you guys enjoyed this then please review and I'll add another one……and if you'd like me to replace the "………….." with a few words just tell me, peace.**


	2. About the things we do

**Okay guys remember this is just some dialog….if you get lost I have the first letter in everyone's name who's speaking so you'll understand better. This is after the lock up in the classroom but like a few hours later when everyone is heading home after school. And remember "…….." can mean anything from touching to kissing, enjoy.**

T: Hey Gabriella….where have you been?

G: Can you believe that I was locked in a classroom for at least forty five minutes

T: Why didn't you call anyone

G: I left my phone in the decathlon room….anyway, how was practice?

T: Same old, same old….hey isn't that Sharpay?

Tay: What is that girl up to now?

G: Where did you come from?

C: Hey Man….woo, Sharpay could seriously do some damage….to herself

"………………"

G: Guys that isn't funny

Tay: Gabriella lighten up, that girl deserves a few bruises every now and then, maybe she'll stop emotionally scarring other people

G: Like who?

Tay: Like everyone, get a grip girl…its Sharpay.

G: Well she has feelings to "…………"

Tay: Gabriella where are you going? I'm sorry…

C: You did it now

Tay: Oh shut up Chad

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

G: Mom it was horrible, they were all laughing because she was tossing things from her car…..into the direction of her brother but still……

"…………………"

G: Mom?? Mom…are you sleep? Huh….thanks for listening "………………."

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

(Next Day)

S: Gabriella…

G: Ummm Sharpay you're here…..early

S: Yeah I knew it'd be the only time I'd get to see you without the rest of the Scooby gang

G: Oh…..what for?

S: What do you mean what for? I distinctly remember me and you in Mr. Brown's room yesterday lip locked in a passionate kiss

G:"……………."

S: What? Gabriella Montez are you blushing?

G: No

S: Yes you are, you little liar

G: Well so, what if I am…

"…………………"

S: Oh…school bell, I guess I can see you some other time

G: I guess so

S: Well bye

"……………."

G: Sharpay wait…..here

S: You just wrote on my arm

G: Call me sometime

S: You wrote on my arm "………….."

Tay: Hey Gabriella……….

"………………."

Tay: What was that all about, you were not just talking to miss….DIVA

G: Umm yeah she wanted a little advice

Tay: On what..how to steal a guy in ten days

G: What…no this isn't even about Troy

Tay: Sure it isn't girl…

G: Maybe you and everyone else should give her a chance, she's not like everyone thinks

Tay: So she's not power hungry??

G: Forget it. "…………….."

Tay: Gabriella wait

G: I'm gonna be late for class

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

R: Shar, what's this?

S: Gabriella's number….. where did you get that, what were you doing in my things Ryan?

R: Well Shar if you carried your own books…in your own bag then things like this wouldn't happen

S: Just give it to me

"………….."

S: Ryan give me that number

R: How bad do you want it?

S: RYAN!!

"……………….."

S: "Get back here you little worm"

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

T: So is it like this every night

G: Like what

T: You turning all avoidy on me…

G: That's not a word and…no I'm just thinking

T: What about?

G: Uhh, its nothing

T: It can't be nothing if we're sitting here on a roof and you're thinking…

G: Well…..its just, uhh nothing

T: Gabriella you can tell me anything

G: "…………"

T: Gabriella??

G: I just want to go home.

T: Sure.., help me put this stuff up first?

G: Yeah, sure

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

S: Ryan you have until the count of three to open this door…One

R: Why do you want this soooo bad

S: Two…Ryan I am so close to three

R: Well you just have to

"……………………"

R: Ahh get out Sharpay….I'm barley clothed

"…………………."

S: Don't go through my things again or I just might have to kill you baby brother"

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

T: So are you still gonna go with me to the big game next week, their holding it in California…the big old Hollywood

G: Yeah I promised didn't I….

"…………………."

T: Aren't you gonna answer that?

G: Uhhh yeah, I didn't hear it, Hello

S: Hey its me

G: Ummm hey….Taylor

S: You know its Sharpay right?

G: (speaking loudly and nervously) Yeah, I'm with Troy right now…

T: Oh tell Tay I said what's up

S: Did I call at a bad time? Are you too….

G: WHAT? No…we…don't….no

S: Calm down I was just asking…so tomorrow you wanna hang out

G: Like in public?

S: No like in a dark dungeon where I'd possibly chain you up and keep you as a pet…yes in public

G: Oh….like…um like

S: Do you want it to be a date?

G: I ….I mean if you'd….umm if

S: Gabriella chill…oh wait I have to see what's up with Ryan….I'll call you back in ten minutes

G: Okay…bye

S: Bye gorgeous

T: Wow….you and Taylor actually had a short conversation…this one must go into the record books

G:"…………" oh shut up

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS  
T: I'll call you in the morning

G: Yeah…okay

T: What no kiss?

G: I really have to go….

T: Wow…dissed by my girlfriend

G: Mom I'M HOME...mom?

"………….."

G: Hello?

S: Hi I was calling to speak to this really hot girl, she has like the most gorgeous body and her hair is unbelievably soft…..

G: Hi Sharpay

S: So home alone are we?

G: What?...you're creeping me out

S: Why?

G: Never mind…ahhhh

S: Hey…

G: What are you doing here…in my house?

S: Your mom let me in, she said she had to work late because of some new accidents in the hospital….I thought you may need company

"………….."

G: I didn't even know you knew where my house was

S: Yeah…its not that hard to find, I mean two blocks away from the school….oooo big travel

G: Funny

S: I know right…I really like this house

G: Thanks, my mom and I decorated it

S: So you wanna show me your room?

G: What? I ummm. I think It'll be safer for the both of us if we stay here

S: Okay…"…………" sit

G: O…k…ay

S: So why didn't you kiss Roy goodbye, he looked like he really wanted to

G: Don't spy on me

S: I wasn't spying. I was looking

G: In other words spying

S: Well can't a concerned girlfriend be worried about her baby?

G: "……………."

S: Besides…Troy looked so desperate

G: No umm… Sharpay I can't

S: Can't what?

G: You have to go…I really just can't

S: Gabriella I'm not

G: Please…..just go

**Okay I'm done with this one…I was really excited to write this one…I enjoy dialog writing better than complete stories but its also great to write full stories as well. Its six am now and I haven't been to bed so I better get some sleep. I'm too excited about my Vanessa concert on the 16****th****. Well thanks for reading and the next chapter might be up today as well…just after I wake up.**


	3. Kissing and Touching

Okay guys this is the third chapter….its a little longer than the first two. Enjoy and remember its all in dialog form…and PLEASE…REVIEW. Oh I love to read this stuff out loud.

G: Yeah it was a long night

T: You didn't call

G: Yeah, I was tired

T: Oh….

G: So umm…..did you have a good workout this morning?

T: Yeah…you know Chad came in late…hah I asked him what him and Taylor was up to, he lied but…

G: Well their in love…what else are they suppose to do

T: Are we in love?

G:…………."

T: So that's a no…Gabriella what are we really doing here…together

G: Going to class

T: You know what I mean

G: I have to go

T: Gabriela come back…..Gabriella

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

S: You should have been there Ryan, I think I scared her

R: Well I would have been scared too, you did a stalker type thing

S: Oh shut up "………….."

R: Well don't look now but look who's coming through the doors

"……………………….."

Darbus: Please take your seats

S: Hey

G: "…………………….."

R: Well that went well

S: What's gotten into her?

R: Don't know…don't care…its kinda funny though

S: How?

R: You stalked her and now…she's scared of you

S: What I did not…its Troy's fault

R: How is that? You were the….

S: OH SHUT UP RYAN

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Tay: I called Gabriella last night but she didn't call back, something's up

C: Like what?

Tay: I don't know but…is that Sharpay?

C: Yeah….so

Tay: So…Chad look

C: Yeah so…wait is that Gabriella…??

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

G: I just can't talk to you right now

S: Why cause we're in class

G: No

S: Then what is it?

G: Shar….uh I just can't do this, not right now

S: What are we doing exactly?

T: Gabriella come sit back here…

G: Uhhh yeah

S: Gabriella come on…you can't

G: Sharpay…were not dating

S: Huh

G: Troy make room

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

T: What did Sharpay want earlier?

G: Nothing

T: It didn't look like nothing

G: Don't you have practice right now

T: Yeah but

G: Go….I have something to do

T: Wow pushy lately or what?

G: Sorry….I'm a little confused that's all

T: Oh about what?

C: TROY…coach is going down the list, your name is next

T: I guess we do have to finish this later, I'll come bye after practice

G: Okay

T: I'll be there by six

G: "…………………"

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

S: Maybe I should just give up

R: Yeah you should…Gabriella is into Troy, matter a fact boys

S: Ryan if you don't….

R: Don't what? Its not my fault that you're fighting for a lost cause.

S: I….Im'a just go

R: Where to find Gabriella?

S: Actually Ryan I am

R: Why….didn't you just hear me?

S: Yes I did, but I feel like I just have to try

R: Well good luck with that

S: "…………"

R: What?

S: Where is she?

R: Decathlon…

S: Oh right…

R: Damn it

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Tay: What are you doing here?

S: Looking for Gabriella.."……." Where is she?

Tay: None of your business…and when did you and Gabriella become such great friends?

S: Bye ummm you "……………"

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

T: So Gabriella didn't come to Decatholon practice?

Tay: No…I'm telling you somethings up…and its dealing with Miss pain in my ass

T: Gabriella wouldn't hang out with Sharpay…..would she?

C: Man I don't see how you're missing all those signals, Sharpay got a thing for Gabriella

T: No she dosen't

C: Dude two years ago…eighth grade….Jessica

T: But Gabriella's my girlfriend she dosen't see other people without telling me

C: Dude wake up, its not Gabriella you have to worry about

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

S: Pick up…..pick up

"Hey this is Gabriella…I'm not at my phone right now…please leave a message"

S: Gabriella its me…call me back, bye

G: Hey Sharpay

S: Gabriella you're here……at my house

G: Yeah

S: How long have you been here?

G: Since school, I thought you'd be here

S: And you didn't leave?

G: No….

S: Well come in, oh I just left you a message

G: What about?

S: Never mind…sit, you want anything to drink?

G: No thanks…your house is AMAZING…

S: Nah its just where I live

G: Well…

S: So why did you come, I mean I'm happy and all but….its not usual that Sharpay Evans gets guests

G: Oh, well…..Sharpay I've been feeling a little guilty

S: About?

G: Me and Troy

S: Oh…I'm not good with this boy stuff

G: Listen…Me and Troy have a new strain on our relationship

S: Oh

G: Don't sound surprised…. Huh you make things soooo complicated

S: What?? Me?

G: I love Troy….but…I'm starting to feel things for you

S: Oh……OHHHH

G: But I can't like you….can I?

S: Well you tell me

G: What are you doing?

S: I don't know, what does it look like

G: I didn't come here so you could makeout with me, we need to fix me and Troy

S: You're broken?

G: Stop

S: Gabriella I'm not going to help you fix your relationship with Troy when I clearly like you

G: But I can't like yo.."……………….:"

R: Hey….Gabriella?

G: Hi Ryan I was just

R: Does Troy know you're here?

G: Bye Sharpay

S: Gabriella we can talk about this

G: I can't, I can't hurt him

S: And me??

G:………… I have to go

R: Wow Shar….look what you're doing to the girl

S: What? I just want her to know that Troy isn't the only option.

R: Right….well the folks are coming in, act…not like you…

S: Huh

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

G: I feel like I'm torn between two people I really care about

K: Troy I can get but Sharpay??

G: This sucks

K: Ask yourself one question…who do you love more?

G: But what if I get my answer and someone gets hurt?

K: No matter what Gabriella….someone is bound to get hurt

G: "…………….."

K: So…

G: I can't choose now…..maybe later

K: GABRIELLA

G: I just….I was with Sharpay for thirty minutes and in that time she torn my life apart

K: Yeah…..thats Sharpay for you

G: Uhh I'm trying n\so hard not to break down and cry

K: Over Sharpay or over Troy?

G: "……….." Her….

K: Well then go to her

G: No….Troy needs me

K: And Sharpay?

G: Theres a difference….Troy needs me, Sharpay wants me, and I want her, just a little

K: Are you sure you're ready for a girl relationship

G: No

K: Then?

G: Kelsi you're a great friend, please don't talk to Taylor

K: No worries, you can count on me

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Ms.Darbus: Now everyone pick a partner, quickly

S: Gabriella

T: Gabs

G: Umm Taylor can we be partners

Tay: But….. Chad

G: Please

Tay: Fine

C: Well Troy its you and me

S: "………………"

Ms. Darbus: Sharpay where are you going?

S: Out of here

Tay: Gabs what's up?

G: Huh….I'll be back

Tay: Girl, this entire you and Sharpay thing has got to end

G: Taylor let me go

Tay: Gabriella what's up with you?

G: "…………….."

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

G: Sharpay stop

S: Why?

G: Please stop

S: Why?

G: Because I care about you

S: You have a weird way of showing it

G: I'm just trying to figure myself out

S: Well I'm not sure that I want to wait

"………….."

G: Please I need you

S: Gabriella kissing me isn't going to fix this

G: Sharpay I don't want you to go

S: Well you can't stop me….

G: "……………."

T: Gabriella explain

G: I'm just trying to help Sharpay out, she's a little stressed

T: So you leave in the middle of class

G: Please….lets just…finish school


	4. The sweet things we go through

Okay here is part four…reading out loud helps…trust me. Anyway I'm almost done but if you'd like me to make another similar story just tell me, peace.

R: You're lying

S: Ryan I would but its true

R: She kissed you? Are you sure she didn't try to kiss your cheek?

S: Ryan she kissed me okay, and I just left her there….I left her there

R: Well if you'd like my advice I'd like to say for the last time…stay away, her and Troy are meant to be

S: Ry….huh I'm tired of arguing with you so…..just leave me alone

R: Shar….do you know what you're doing to Gabriella? You're making the girl confused, she has to choose between a normal life and a boyfriend and then there's you

S: I don't know why I always come and talk to you

R: Because you know I'm right

S: Right? Please

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Tay: So Gabriella is hanging out with Sharpay

K: She is?

Tay: Yes, or at least it seems like it, she's getting to close to Sharpay…or vise versa

K: Well here she comes

Tay: Hey Gabs

K: Hey pretty

G: Hey guys

Tay: Gabriella can you hang out with us today at the mall?

G: Sure, what for?

Tay: Really? You'd go….Sharpay wouldn't be mad

G: What? No, why?

Tay: No reason

G: Well after school I'll meet you guys at the locker

K: Okay…lets go Taylor

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

S: Hi beautiful

G: Sharpay??

S: Who else?

G: What are you doing at my locker?

S: I'm sorry I left you in the hall the other day

G: Its okay

S: So to make it up to you, lets go to the mall after school….it'll be my treat

G: Ummm I have plans then

S: With who Troy?

G: No but what's so bad with that?

S: Nothing, well can I be added in your plans?

G: It involves Taylor and Kelsi

S: Oh count me out, but I still owe you

G: No Sharpay don't

S: You don't want to kiss me? You wanted to sooo bad yesterday

G: HI TROY…Sharpay please don't

S: "………." Fine, I'll see you later

T: Sharpay again? Gabriella I'm worried

G: Well I told you she's….

T: I'm tired of the excuses Gabriella, we haven't been together in the past four days….

G: I'm sorry, Troy how about we hang out tomorrow

T: Wow plans

G: Fine then we don't have to be together at all

T: That's not what I'm saying

G: Did you hear that? The school bell, come on

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

K: Well ten minutes left until three

Tay: Okay where's Gabriella?

G: Here I am

Tay: Oh I thought you were gonna stand us up

G: Well I thought about it…..just kidding

K: Good….to the mall

G: Okay…wait I have to get something from Troy…I'll meet you guys outside

Tay: Okay, two minutes

G: "………………"

Tay: What two minutes sounds….huh please don't take that long

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

G: Sharpay….I'll go with you tomorrow to the mall, okay?

S: Okay….but you promise that you'll let me make it up to you….for well, dissing you

G: I promise "……………." I gotta go

S: Gabriella

G: Yeah?

S: I think I'm falling in love with you

G: I actually think I'm falling in love with you too….

S: Well then, kiss me goodbye

G: I did already

S: No one's around

G: Okay "………………"

S: I'll see you later

G: Bye

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

C: Troy its happened

T: What man?

C: Gabriella's been……cheating

T: Wow man, what an accusation

C: Troy you know I wouldn't want to bring this up unless it was true, man its just like we thought

T: No way man

C: Huh…Gabriella's gone lesbian

T: She's not into girls

C: Sharpay can change a girl

T: And you know this because?

C: Man its your girlfriend

T: Did they say where they were going?

C: Taylor said Gabriella's going with her to the mall…..Troy….Troy

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

G: Look at all this stuff, I spoil me

Tay: Yeah, the only thing I bought was this shirt

G: But its cute

K: Is that your phone?

G: Oh yeah….Hello

T: Gabriella meet me at the fountain in the mall

G: You're here?

T: Now please

"…………….."

G: Guys I have to meet Troy

K: Here?

G: Yeah, I'll be at the fountain

Tay: Don't take too long

"…………………"

Tay: Lets follow her, I feel that Sharpay has something to do with that call

K: If she does than what?

Tay: I don't know, we'll see

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

G: Troy….what's up? Oooo you can hang with me and the girls, but I think Taylor will be pissed that Chad isn't here

T: Gabriella its about you and Sharpay

G: Oh

T: That's all you have to say is oh?

G: Oh…Sharpay??

T: Huh, did you kiss her?

G: "………………."

T: You did??

G: Troy it was just

T: JUST WHAT GABRIELLA??

G: Please don't yell

T: This is why you've been blowing me off, for her

G: No

T: Then why Gabriella? You love girls?

G: No I love you

T: I'm suppose to believe that?

G: Believe what you want

T: Gabriella, I forbid you to see Sharpay

G: I can't

T: Why, you'd rather choose her than me?

G: Id rather choose sanity

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

R: You wanna go to the mall?

S: No…Gabriella's gonna be there

R: That's bad?

S: No, its just….Taylor and Kelsi is with her as well

R: Oh, and Troy?

S: She didn't mention him

R: Well it must not have been meant for you to know

S: Right…I'm going to bed

R: Night sis

S: Right…..

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

_S: Gabriella….its me Sharpay Call me_

T: Is that Sharpay calling? What are you girlfriends?

G: Troy we're just friends

T: You kissed her…..I can't believe I let you…

G: Troy please, I'm not into Sharpay

**Okay done with this one…..**


	5. Just notice the feelings I have for you

So previously Gabriella was caught kissing Sharpay in the hallway by Chad

**So previously Gabriella was caught kissing Sharpay in the hallway by Chad. So Troy went to the mall to confront her…**

T: Do you want to stay with me or not?

G: Troy do you trust me?

T: At this moment??...

G: Do you?

T: Yeah….but I don't trust you with Sharpay

G: This is my life and I can choose my friends for myself

T: Gabriella don't think that you can go experimenting and that you can just drag me along, it doesn't work that way

G: Troy she kissed me, and it was just one time…..she promised…

T: Right…because Sharpay can always keep a promise

G: You just ruined my mall day…you happy?

T: Where are you going?

G: HOME!!

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

THE NEXT DAY

S: School should be fun

R: Yeah considering that you're good at breaking up relationships

S: Ryan, one more outburst like that and you'll be out of the drama play for sure

R: Oooo I'm scared of the big bad sister wuster

S: RYAN

R: Whatever

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Tay: So I called you last night, you didn't pick up

G: I know

Tay: "………" umm okay I'm just going to throw this out there….why?

G: Why what?

Tay: Why didn't you pick up?

G: Taylor I didn't want to talk to anyone

Tay: Was it because of Troy?

G: ………yeah, and I really don't want to think about it so can I just get to my locker

Tay: Yeah, sure…c-ya later "……….."

S: Hey Gabs

G: Go away

S: Okay…not the welcome I was looking for

G: Just leave

S: Why?...Gabriella can you look at me

G: "……………."

S: I didn't say stare at me, what's up?

G: Nothing….look Troy is coming and he kinda knows about that kiss

S: Which one…

G: Its not funny, just leave

S: No, Gabriella we both know how we feel and well, Troy is just in our way

G: No, you're in our way

S: Gabriella I've tried to go a day without thinking about you but I can't even last a second

G: I don't care

S: Why are you acting like this

G: Because Sharpay, you're just a problem

T: Gabriella…..Sharpay

S: Wow Gabriella, I never knew you felt that way about me, and you know what….you're right I am just a problem. If you want to go on living knowing that you're truly lying to yourself then go right ahead.

T: What are you babbling about?

S: Whatever…….

T: Gabs?

G: Lets just get to class

T: No…lets talk

G: I don't want to talk okay, I just….let me go

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

R: Shar…..Shar you okay

S: "……….."

R: Look I know I've kinda been all bad ass about this but, Gabriella is a loser, if she doesn't want to date you its her lost

S: Ryan…..why are you in the girls bathroom

R: SHE'S ALIVE

S: "…………"

R: Shar don't beat yourself up about this

S: I'm not……

R: Then why are you crying?...In the girls bathroom….

S: I don't know

R: So do you really think she has feelings for you?

S: What does it matter anyway, she's with Troy

R: You use to love him

S: Yeah, but that was before I met her

R: Yeah…..

Girls: AHHHH GET OUT

S: Ryan you really shouldn't be in here

R: Fine….I'M LEAVING…..crazy girls

S: Huh…

R: Ready to face the class?

S: What are you talking about?

R: Well are you ready to see her, in class?

S: No, but my grades suck as it is, I need this credit

R: Yeah that's true

S: "……" shut up, I hate you

R: Yeah, I hate you too

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Brown: Miss Evans, and Mr. Evans, nice for you two to join in our little discussion

S: Yeah sure it is

B: Take a seat, we have assigned seats today, I'm sure your lab partners are thrilled

S: So where do we sit?

B: Uhh Ryan is with Jason and Sharpay…..you've got Gabriella

S: Just my luck

B: Excuse me

S: Nothing, I said great….

B: Now since we have our entire class, you have until the end of the period to finish these projects…begin

S: What project?

( Gabriella slides a paper towards Sharpay)

G: Its pretty simple….you have to make this turn into Carbon Dioxide

S: Nah….too much of that in the world, have fun with that

G: It's a group project

S: So….you're the group

G: Sharpay can you please just…

S: Gabriella I can't believe that you'd do this to me

G: I didn…..

S: You opened yourself up to me, and then you just shut down and closed me off

G: Sharpay you know I'm with Troy

S: Yeah while you have feelings for me

G: "…………."

S: "…………….."

G: Troy has always been there for me

S: I've been there for you too…always

G: He's…

S: You're afraid of what you're feeling

G: And what's that?

S: Love!

G: Sharpay….I can't fight with you, I don't want to

S: "……….."

G: I…I-I love Troy

S: Well that's just what I wanted to hear

G: Can you pass me the sulfur?

S: Gabriella I've heard that before, and look where we are now

G: I…..

S: You want to know how I feel right now?

G: "…………."

B: Miss Evans, I see that you and Miss Montez have completed the formula in an astounding time…..congrats girls, class you should take them as a prime example…now chop chop

S: Come with me

G: Sharpay…I love Troy

S: This isn't about me…..and it isn't about Troy

G: Then…

S: Come with me

G: Mr. Brown may we be excused for a minute…

B: Go right ahead….

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

S: Look in this mirror and tell me what do you see

G: This is stupid

S: Tell me, what do you see?

G: I see me obviously

S: That's it? Just you?

G: Yes Sharpay…that's it

S: And what do you feel

G: I can't get feelings out of a mirror

S: What do you feel

G: Right now?

S: Yes…right now

G: Frustrated…

S: No, that's a thought…

G: Huh…butterflies

S: And where did they come from?

G: Sharpay this is stupid "………"

S: Answer me, where did they come from?

G: From…..

S: ME…they came from ME and you know what I feel….I feel butterflies but then again I feel as if I'm going to throw up, I know you love me, and I love you and….when you go back to Troy today I want you to know one thing

G: And what's that?

S: You're trading in true love, for second best "…………….."

**This one….was well, meaningful…at least to me….I think the next chapter will be the last one because I have way too many stories that aren't completed yet…three to be exact…or four.**


	6. And know that they are true

**Last one people….enjoy**

T: I didn't see Gabriella anywhere, was she in class?

Jason: Yeah

T: And?

J: What? She was in class that's it

T: "……." Nothin' man

J: Look I need to head out to the court for a few shots, how about you check with the coach to see if you can miss another practice

T: Why would I……

J: Trust me, you'll be missing another one

T: Yeah well thanks for the reassurance man

J: No problem

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Tay: So Chad, what's the 411

C: On what?

Tay: Well I know you told Troy to meet up with us at the mall yesterday, the question now is….why?

C: Oh that, Gabriella was going to be late for something her mother wanted her to do

Tay: You know you're a bad liar

C: Yeah I know, but one thing you need to know, you'll never get the truth out of me

Tay: Yeah I know

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

R: Wow I never knew that Brown would pile this much work on us just because we didn't ace his small test

S: Yeah, I mean Gabriella and I aced it

R: Yeah about that….it didn't look like you helped, that's called cheating

S: No, that's called strategy

R: Wow Shar, you're something

S: Thanks

R: So where did you two go for the rest of the class period?

S: Uh, I just had to check out the new stage set

R: Really?

S: Duh Ryan, president of the drama club here

R: And Gabriella wanted to tag along?

S: No, she did something else, I don't remember really

R: "…………….."

S: What?

R: Do you feel better?

S: About?

R: Earlier?

S: Yeah….I totally forgot what I was stressed about

R: You're a bad liar

S: Thanks

R: So, you want to go shopping or something?

S: Oh my god Ryan…

R: What?

S: You just reminded me of a promise I made

R: Oh

S: I gotta go, see ya later Ry

R: Bye Shar….have fun…..don't forget me if it doesn't work out

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

G: Its been a long day

Tay: Yeah, did you know Chad tried to force himself on me

G: No way

Tay: Uh way girl, I let him for a little while but then he just creeped me out

G: Well I'm glad Troy's not like that

Tay: Yeah, someone would have to die early

G: So Taylor….(cell phone rings)

Tay: You gonna answer that?

G: Umm, can you give me a sec

Tay: Sure

G: "…………." What Sharpay?

S: The mall did you forget?

G: "…………." No but I thought after everything that happened today yo….

S: Just come, it'll be fun, my treat

G: I'm at Taylor's, I don't think I can get away from her

S: Try, please

G: "…………." I don't know, me going along with this is just making it worse

S: Fine…..DON'T COME

G: Huh……………….

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

T: So is this like a date…finally?

G: It could be, but……I'm not gonna lie to you, we're meeting Sharpay

T: What? Why? No…………

G: Troy I have to

T: I told you I'm not going to follow along with this

G: Troy you don't trust Sharpay with me right?

T: Right

G: And I don't trust me with her

T: What?

G: I……I need to end this

T: There's something going on?

G: No but…..maybe Sharpay thinks it is

T: Alright,but I'm doing this for you

G: Thanks, you're an important part of my life

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

G: Hey Sharpay

S: Hiiiii…..uhhh

T: Didn't expect to see me did you?

S: No, not really

T: Great

S: Gabriella what's going on?

T: We'd like to ask you the same thing

S: Sit….

G: Sharpay this has to end…today

S: What?

G: This thing that you have with me

T and S: What thing?

G: Whatever you think is going on, just stop…..I love

S: Troy, I know……I promised to make up the entire hallway incident, and if you thought I was trying to hit on you then you and Mr. Troy the basketball boy should just leave

T: Great plan

G: No….just admit it Sharpay, you've always wanted me

T: Gabriella what are you doing?

G: Admit it

S: Fine, Gabriella…..I've always wanted you, and I love you, but you already knew that…..starting right now, I'm gonna try my best to forget you

T: Good

S: I'm out

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

K: So you chose Troy?

G: No

K: Umm I'm pretty sure you did, Sharpay isn't even acknowledging your existence anymore

G: Yeah….

K: So is Troy everything you ever wanted

G: I didn't choose

K: Gabriella you know I felt sorry for you when you said you didn't want to hurt Troy or Sharpay…and I knew someone was gonna get hurt by your decision one way or another, but so far all I can see, is that you're doing all the hurting

G: "……………."

K: Gabriella you love Sharpay, Troy's just there for the acceptance in school

G: "…………….."

K: Please Gabs listen…..chose now, before neither one of them chose you

G: Kelsi its so hard

K: Why?

G: "…………."

K: Answer me this

G: What?

K: If you had to chose someone to break your heart….who would it be out of the two

G: "…………….."

K: Gabriella are you listening?

G: Yeah

K: Then…

G: I'd rather have Troy break my heart

K: Why?

G: Because…..

K: "…………"

G: If Sharpay broke my heart…I don't think I could live anymore, she's my air…..my strength…

K: "……………."

G: She's my everything….

K: Gabriella please, choose now

G: I will………….I choose her

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

T: So Chad the playoffs are tomorrow you ready?

C: No man, does it look like I'm ready?

T: Nah, Taylor's been up in your business?

C: Is that Gabriella….?

T: Yeah…baby this way "……….."

G: Hey

T: Can I have a kiss?

G: Actually I need you to come with me

T: Okay, Chad I'll be back in ten

C: I'll cover for you, just this once

T: Thanks man, I owe you one……..big time

G: "……….."

T: Where are we going….

G: To the drama club

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

S: Ryan that's all wrong

R: Who's the choreographer here Pay?

S: But Ry….it looks tacky

R: Like that pink shirt of yours

S: Ooooo low blow Ry

R: Ha…

S: Don't go there..

R: We got company "……………"

S: This is a closed practice

G: Sharpay I'm sorry

S: Closed practice miss Montez

G: I'm really sorry I hurt you, Sharpay I LOVE YOU

T: What?

S: What did she just say?

R: I think she just said she loves you

S: "………………."

G: Sharpay I chose you, I know that I have to hurt one of you, and I feel so much for you…..I can't make you hurt anymore….I love you

S: Did she jus….

R: Shar….go get your girl

S: You really love me??

G: "………" Yes and I'm so sorry about everything I put you threw,…… Troy….

T: I don't want to hear this

G: You're a sweet boy…..but Sharpay means more to me than…you ever could

T: That's nice to know, that's why you bought me here….so you can say you're a lesbian

G: I brought you here so you can know that I love you, but only as a brother and Pay

"………….."

R: Wooooo, Shar finally has her girl

"……………."

R: Okay stop with the make out session

"……………."

R: Ummm, I'll be…at home, get me when you're done….with….this

"……………."

**Well that's it…….I don't really like the ending but I wrote it when I was falling to sleep…and I'm still tired. Peace out and please REVIEW.!!!!**

**Okay and if you haven't already noticed the chapters were like the meaning of the entire story.**

**No one has to know about the things we do, kissing and touching, the sweet things we go through, just notice the feelings I have for you, and know that they are true!**


	7. Complete story with no dots

**Okay so **-your-wonder-land**- asked me to replace the "……." In my story with words. I said I would if someone asked so I'll do that right now. This is every chapter put together without the "…." For the actions. I hope you guys enjoy this, man I did this months ago and forgot to post it…sorry.**

**Oh a little heads up…I stopped in the middle of fixing the entire thing, if I get a review to finish I will.**

S:"Open…open ahhh", Sharpay screamed shaking the door knob violently.

G:"Um Sharpay, you can stop beating on the door now"

S:"Do you not understand that we're locked in here?"

G:"I'm sure someone will come"

S:"Sure? Sure? Just like I'm sure you're not into Troy"

G:"Sharpay that means" Gabriella starred at Sharpay and rolled her eyes "ah never mind"

S:"I'm really not into small spaces,"

G:"Well lets do some math problems"

S:"You aren't serious are you?"

G: Gabriella nodds and walks over to the chalk board, sliding the white stick through her fingers as the powder begins to rub against her skin.

S:"Oh, you are serious" starring at the girl "tell you what, I'll stay here, go knock yourself out with some"

G:"Your lost"

S:"Right"

G: Begins to wright down a equation on the board. With every passing pie sign and number the chalk hit the board with full force creating a loud almost rhythmic beat.

S:"Okay stop with the clacking chalk" signals Gabriella to walk over by patting the spot next to her "come here"

Gabriella stares at Sharpay's hand and decides to walk over.

S: "Okay I'll read your lifeline"

G: "You know that stuff isn't true right?"

S: "Well,... lets let fun be fun and science stay science shall we?"

G: Gabriella begins to roll her eyes as Sharpay grabs her hand.

S: "Great….now lets see…you're a Cancer"

G: "That's not my lifeline"

S: "Shush….you will have a long life, no kids and oh look…you're not marring Troy"

G: Snatches her hand away from the girl "oh stop it Sharpay"

S: "What…I'm serious, its in your lifeline"

G: "No its not….why are you so Troy proned?"

S:"I'm not"

G: "Yeah you are"

S: "No I'm not,"

G: "Whatever…this is why he never wants anything to do with you, you can't even admit to yourself that you have a problem"

S: "I don't have a problem"

G: "Oh sure you don't Sharpay"

S: "Stop saying sure"

G: "Sure, sure, sure, sure,"

S: Sharpay stared over at Gabriella and before the girl knew it she was on top of the girl. She pinned Gabriella's hand on the desk below them and straddled the girl as Gabriella wiggled.

G: "Stop…..get off of me"

S: "Stop saying sure…,"

G: "You just said it,"

S: "Just…"

G: "Get off" Just before Gabriella kicked her foot Sharpay slid off of her and back towards the side of the girl.

S: "Huh…..my head hurts"

G: "That's because you let so much anger weigh your head down,"

S: "very funny"

G: "Its scientifically proven, anger takes a toll on your body,"

S: "Stop with the science stuff please,"

G: "Fine,"

S: "How long have we been in here?"

G: "Ummm just twenty minutes,"

S: "Just? I have cheer practice in like" looks around for a clock but dosen't see one "what time is it?"

G: "I don't know…"

S: "Gabriella…"

G: "Yea.."

S: "I'm really not that into Troy,"

G: "Su….I mean really, I can't tell"

S: "I'm just trying to prove to myself that…."

G: "What?"

S: turns to look Gabriella and looks into her face "promise not to like, go all crazy on me when I tell you this.."

G: "Okay…I promise,"

S: "Well….I'll believe that for now,……….I like Troy, but.."

G: "I knew it,"

S: "But like as a brother or something, he's just not my type"

G: "You're doing all this to get close to Zeke?"

S: "What? No, he stalks me you know…"

G: "He likes you,"

S: "Not my type"

G: "Jason Cross?"

S: "Not my type"

G:"Don't tell me you like Chad, Taylor would be pissed" thinking about her friend.

S: "No and when did this become a gussing game?"

G: "Sorry" looks away from Sharpay and at her hands

S: "What's wrong?"

G: "Oh nothing…so what were you saying?"

S: "Well…..I'm not into those type of…well boys aren't the only options you know?"

G: "You mean…..wow I never would of guessed."

S: "Guessed what?"

G: "Well for one that miss diva, Sharpay Evans is a lesbian.."

S: "Its not even like that"

G: "So you're not into girls?"

S: "Yea I am but I'm not into all girls, I'm into just one"

G: "Oh..well I just thought you were crazy" begins to sit Indian style on the lab desk.

S: "Ha funny"

G: "What?"

S: "Well I just need to know if she likes me as well"

G: "How will you do that?"

S: "By asking her"

G: "Don't do anything crazy, you might scare someone"

S: "You weren't scared when I told you,"

G: "Yeah because its normal, well you're finding yourself"

S: "I haven't felt this way for anyone before except that one girl"

G: "Who is she?"

S: "Umm well" Sharpay looks away from Gabriella knowing that the girl's eyes are watching her every move.

G: "Come on I promise not to say anything to her"

S: "Well okay, I'll just describe her"

G: "Alright"

S: "She has beautiful brown eyes,"

G: "I like her already"

S: Sharpay begins to blush as she turns back towards Gabriella and stares into her eyes. "she has long beautiful hair…oh and she wore pink today"

G: "Everyone wore pink today, its breast cancer support day"

S: "Yeah but she stood out above them all, her hair lay across her shoulders…she laughed at my joke today"

G: Gabriella could feel heat between her fingers as her heart began to race. She shyly looked away from Sharpay.

S: "Gabriella you okay"

G: "Um yeah" begins to breath slowly

S: "Ummm but she's taken"

G: Gabriella stares into Sharpay's eyes and looks back down towards her hands.

S: "Are you sure you're okay?"

G: "Yeah I umm…someone needs to open this door"

S: "Oh okay" Sharpay felt a little disappointed that Gabriella wanted to leave her side.

G: "Sharpay…I really" Looks up at the girl, "huh this girl sounds great, but if I didn't know any better I'd say this girl" thinks about what she's going to say and then speaks "I'd say she was me"

S: "Why would you say that??" Stares at Gabriella puzzled

G: "Don't freak out…I mean I'm sure its not me"

S: "Well I didn't say that"

G: "What??"

S:"I didn't say she wasn't you"

G: "oh" Gabriella places her hands onto the table letting the cool desk even out her body tempeture.

S: "What are you doing?"

G: "Nothing"

S: "Gabriella….I'm sorry if I freaked you out…I kinda freaked myself out when I felt….when this feeling came over me"

G: "Sharpay…now its time for me to tell you something"

S: "I'm kinda scared"

G: "Oh shut up" nudges her shoulder playfully into Sharpay's.

G: "Well I really think you're a great girl but….I don't know how to do one thing without hurting someone else"

S: "I don't understand"

G: "I have these really strange out of the body feelings for…well I've never felt like this with Troy"

S: "You mean"

G: "I don't want to hurt anyone"

S: "Then…Gabriella you're a great girl, and you really like Troy right?"

G: "Ummm" looks away from Sharpay not wanting to hurt her "ask me again in a few minutes"

S: Sharpay begins to move her eyes back and forth so she could study Gabriella's face. The girl didn't move and looked as if she was a dear in the headlights. Sharpay took that opurtunity to make the girl feel better and leaned into her. She quickly cupped the girl's face and pecked her lips, pulling away a few seconds later waiting for a reaction.

G: "What was that for"

S: "I just wanted to see if kissing you was a great as Troy talked about"

G: "Well?"

S: "I don't know." Sharpay leans back into Gabriella and kisses the girl again although she still didn't kiss her back.

G: "Sharpay"

S: "Yeah…your lips are soft….and sticky" Begins to lick her own lips

G: "Stop making that face"

S: "You heard that?"

G: "We're in here"

S: "Well…back into the real world"

G: "Sharpay" Grabs the blond's hand stopping her from movind towards the door

S: "Yeah"

G: As Sharpay turns around Gabriella places both hands onto the girl's cheeks and kissed her with full force.

S: "What was that for"

G: "Lets just keep this between the both of us, deal"

S: "I don't know….I think I want everyone to know that Gabriella is considering dating me,"

G: "Oh shut up"

They both laugh walking out into the empty school hall…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

T: "Hey Gabriella" wraps his arms around her waist "where have you been?

G: "Can you believe that I was locked in a classroom for at least forty five minutes?"

T: "Why didn't you call anyone?"

G: "I left my phone in the decathlon room" points towards the room "anyway, how was practice?"

T: "Same old, same old" looks up the hall, "hey isn't that Sharpay?

Tay: "What is that girl up to now?

G: "Where did you come from?"

C: "Hey Man" slaps Troy's hand and looks up the hall at Sharpay "woo, Sharpay could seriously do some damage….to herself."

Sharpay begins to toss books and paper at her brother because he didn't do what she instructed a few days before.

G: "Guys that isn't funny"

Tay: "Gabriella lighten up, that girl deserves a few bruises every now and then, maybe she'll stop emotionally scarring other people"

G: "Like who?"

Tay: "Like everyone, get a grip girl…its Sharpay."

G: "Well she has feelings to" Turns away from her friends and begins to walk away.

Tay: "Gabriella where are you going? I'm sorry" Gabriella turns the corner and is out of sight.

C: "You did it now"

Tay: "Oh shut up Chad"

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

G: "Mom it was horrible, they were all laughing because she was tossing things from her car…..into the direction of her brother but still" stares down at her mother.

Gabriella can see her mother with her eyes closed and her book pulled close up to her chest.

G: "Mom?? Mom…are you sleep? Huh….thanks for listening" Walks up the stairs to her room.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

(Next Day)

S: "Gabriella" Runs up to the girl

G: "Ummm Sharpay you're here" Looks around the hall to see no one there except one or two people "early"

S: "Yeah I knew it'd be the only time I'd get to see you without the rest of the Scooby gang"

G: "Oh…..what for?"

S: "What do you mean what for? I distinctly remember me and you in Mr. Brown's room yesterday lip locked in a passionate kiss"

G: Gabriella rolls her eyes as her cheeks begin to flush in a red color and a small smile grows across her face.

S: "What? Gabriella Montez are you blushing?"

G: "No"

S: "Yes you are, you little liar"

G: "Well so, what if I am" walks up to Sharpay and stands a few inches from her face smiling.

Sharpay leans in and pecks Gabriella's lips but before she could deepen it a loud ring came to their ears.

S: "Oh…school bell, I guess I can see you some other time"

G: "I guess so"

S: "Well bye"

Sharpay turns around and before she could strut away she was stopped.

G: "Sharpay wait" Gabriella lifted a bright pink marker from her book bag and grabbed Sharpay's arm. "here"

S: "You just wrote on my arm"

G: "Call me sometime"

S: "You wrote on my arm" Sharpay walked up slowly towards Gabriella smiling seductively as a familiar voice reached her ears.

Tay: "Hey Gabriella" Taylor starred at Sharpay.

Sharpay turned around after rolling her eyes at Taylor and strolled away humming.

Tay: "What was that all about, you were not just talking to miss….DIVA"

G: "Umm yeah she wanted a little advice"

Tay: "On what..how to steal a guy in ten days"

G: "What…no this isn't even about Troy"

Tay: "Sure it isn't girl" giving Gabriella a strange look.

G: "Maybe you and everyone else should give her a chance, she's not like everyone thinks"

Tay: "So she's not power hungry??"

G: "Forget it." Gabriella turns away from her friend once again after slamming her locker shut.

Tay: "Gabriella wait"

G: "I'm gonna be late for class"

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

R: "Shar, what's this?"

S: "Gabriella's number" Sharpay could see a piece of paper that looked a lot like the one she copied Gabriella's number on "where did you get that, what were you doing in my things Ryan?"

R: "Well Shar if you carried your own books…in your own bag then things like this wouldn't happen"

S: "Just give it to me"

Ryan hops onto his sister bed jumping a few inches side to side with the paper in both hands.

S: "Ryan give me that number"

R: " How bad do you want it?"

S: "RYAN!!"

Ryan darts away from his sister as she jumps at him

S: "Get back here you little worm"

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

T: "So is it like this every night"

G: "Like what"

T: "You turning all avoidy on me" Troy could see Gabriella faced away from him with her eyes starring deeply into the clouds.

G: "That's not a word and…no I'm just thinking"

T: "What about?"

G: "Uhh, its nothing"

T: "It can't be nothing if we're sitting here on a roof and you're thinking" Gabriella turns towards him

G: "Well…..its just, uhh nothing"

T: "Gabriella you can tell me anything"

G: Gabriella looks into Troy's blue eyes and all she can see is Sharpay's bright blue notebook until Troy and his entire body was transformed into Sharpay in her mind.

T: "Gabriella??"

G: "I just want to go home."

T: "Sure" sounding disappointed "help me put this stuff up first?"

G: "Yeah, sure"

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

S: "Ryan you have until the count of three to open this door…One"

R: "Why do you want this soooo bad"

S: "Two…Ryan I am so close to three"

R: "Well you just have to"

Sharpay kicks the bathroom door open as her brother hides his body. He had Gabriella's number sitting on the sink and his shower water running.

R: "Ahh get out Sharpay….I'm barley clothed"

Sharpay snatches up Gabriella's number and playfully but forcefully pushes her brother still half clothed into the shower.

S: "Don't go through my things again or I just might have to kill you baby brother"

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

T: "So are you still gonna go with me to the big game next week, their holding it in California…the big old Hollywood"

G: "Yeah I promised didn't I" Gabriella said as Troy walked with her up to her hammock in her backyard.

Gabriella's phone begins to ring and the girl can clearly see that it's Sharpay's number.

T: "Aren't you gonna answer that?"

G:" Uhhh yeah, I didn't hear it, Hello"

S: "Hey its me"

G: "Ummm hey" nervously stares at Troy "Taylor"

S: "You know its Sharpay right?"

G: (speaking loudly and nervously) "Yeah, I'm with Troy right now" Gabriella says hopping Sharpay would understand.

T: "Oh tell Tay I said what's up"

S: "Did I call at a bad time? Are you two…."

G: "WHAT? No…we don't….no"

S: "Calm down I was just asking…so tomorrow you wanna hang out"

G: "Like in public?"

S: "No like in a dark dungeon where I'd possibly chain you up and keep you as a pet" takes a breath "yes in public"

G: "Oh….like…um like"

S: "Do you want it to be a date?"

G: "I ….I mean if you'd" stares at Troy's confused face "umm if"

S: "Gabriella chill" hears yelling "oh wait I have to see what's up with Ryan….I'll call you back in ten minutes"

G: "Okay…bye"

S: "Bye gorgeous"

T: "Wow….you and Taylor actually had a short conversation…this one must go into the record books"

G: Gabriella leaned onto Troy's shoulder "oh shut up"

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS  
T: "I'll call you in the morning"

G: "Yeah…okay"

T: "What no kiss?"

G: "I really have to go" Gabriella pulls her face away from Troy who was close to kissing her.

T: "Wow" Gabriella quickly closes the front door "dissed by my girlfriend"

G: "Mom I'M HOME...mom?"

Gabriella's phone rings

G: "Hello?"

S: "Hi I was calling to speak to this really hot girl, she has like the most gorgeous body and her hair is unbelievably soft" Gabriella walks into her living room.

G: "Hi Sharpay"

S: "So home alone are we?"

G: "What?" wondering how the girl knew that "you're creeping me out"

S: "Why?"

G: "Never mind" Gabriella turns around to spot Sharpay in her house "ahhhhhhh"

S: "Hey" hangs up her phone.

G: "What are you doing here…in my house?"

S: "Your mom let me in, she said she had to work late because of some new accidents in the hospital….I thought you may need company"

Sharpay sits on the couch

G: "I didn't even know you knew where my house was"

S: "Yeah…its not that hard to find, I mean two blocks away from the school….oooo big travel"

G: "Funny"

S: "I know right…I really like this house"

G: "Thanks, my mom and I decorated it"

S: "So you wanna show me your room?"

G: "What? I ummm, I think It'll be safer for the both of us if we stay here"

S: "Okay" smiling at Gabriella's naughty thought "sit"

G: "Oo-kay"

S: "So why didn't you kiss Troy goodbye, he looked like he really wanted to"

G: "Don't spy on me"

S: "I wasn't spying, I was looking"

G: "In other words spying"

S: "Well can't a concerned girlfriend be worried about her baby?"

G: Gabriella is confused about those words. She has Troy and she's Troy's girlfriend, Sharpay is just Sharpay, right?

S: "Besides…Troy looked so desperate"

G: "No umm… Sharpay I can't"

S: "Can't what?"

G: "You have to go…I really just can't"

S: "Gabriella I'm not…"

G: "Please" stands up, "just go"

Next Day Next Day Next Day Next Day

T: "You didn't call"

G: "Yeah, it was a long night and I was tired"

T: "Oh" Waits for Gabriella to get things from her locker.

G: "So umm…..did you have a good workout this morning?"

T: "Yeah…you know Chad came in late…hah I asked him what him and Taylor was up to, he lied but…"

G: "Well their in love…what else are they suppose to do"

T: "Are we in love?"

G: Gabriella didn't know what to say, yes she was in love but with someone else, or no she wasen't in love.

T: "So that's a no…Gabriella what are we really doing here…together"

G: "Going to class"

T: "You know what I mean"

G: "I have to go"

T: "Gabriela come back" notices that the girl isn't turning around "Gabriella"

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

S: "You should have been there Ryan, I think I scared her"

R: "Well I would have been scared too, you did a stalker type thing"

S: "Oh shut up" Hits the back of her brother's head

R: "Well don't look now but look who's coming through the doors"

Gabriella strolls into the classroom and takes her seat.

Darbus: "Please take your seats"

S: "Hey"

G: Gabriella stares at Sharpay and then lifs an eyebrow before looking down at her paper

R: "Well that went well"

S: "What's gotten into her?"

R: "Don't know" grabs a paper from Ms. Darbus "don't care…its kinda funny though"

S: "How?"

R: "You stalked her and now…she's scared of you"

S: "What I did not" looks in the back of the class "its Troy's fault"

R: "How is that? You were the.." Ryan is cut off by his sister'sbook hitting his head.

S: "OH SHUT UP RYAN"

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Tay: "I called Gabriella last night but she didn't call back, something's up"

C: "Like what?"

Tay:" I don't know but" Looks into the classroom "is that Sharpay?"

C: "Yeah….so"

Tay: "So" grabs her boyfriend's head and turns it "Chad look"

C: "Yeah so" stares into the room harder "wait is that Gabriella…??"

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

G: "I just can't talk to you right now"

S: "Why cause we're in class?"

G: "No"

S: "Then what is it?"

G: "Shar" looks back at Troy and then over at Sharpay "uh I just can't do this, not right now"

S: "What are we doing exactly?"

T: "Gabriella come sit back here" Troy points to a empty desk seat

G: "Uhhh yeah"

S: "Gabriella come on" watches the girl lift her things into her arms "you can't"

G: "Sharpay" stares into the girl's eyes "were not dating"

S: "Huh"

G: "Troy make room"

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

T: "What did Sharpay want earlier?"

G: "Nothing"

T: "It didn't look like nothing"

G: "Don't you have practice right now?"

T: "Yeah but"

G: "Go" pushes Troy into the direction of the gym "I have something to do"

T: "Wow pushy lately or what?"

G: "Sorry….I'm a little confused that's all"

T: "Oh about what?"

C: "TROY" yells at Troy "coach is going down the list, your name is next"

T: "I guess we do have to finish this later, I'll come by after practice"

G: "Okay"

T: "I'll be there by six"

G: Gabriella nods while giving Troy a faint smile

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

S: "Maybe I should just give up"

R: "Yeah you should…Gabriella is into Troy, matter a fact boys"

S: "Ryan if you don't…."

R: "Don't what? Its not my fault that you're fighting for a lost cause."

S: "I….Im'a just go"

R: "Where to find Gabriella?"

S: "Actually Ryan I am"

R: "Why?….didn't you just hear me?"

S: "Yes I did, but I feel like I just have to try"

R: "Well good luck with that"

S: Sharpay begins to walk away but realizes she dosen't know where the girl is.

R: "What?"

S: "Where is she?"

R: "Decathlon" stares at his sister as if he just stated the obvious

S: "Oh right" turns back towards her brother and passes him as she struts down the hall.

R: "Damn it"

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Tay: "What are you doing here?"

S: "Looking for Gabriella" Sharpay looks around the room noticing that Gabriella wasen't in her seat "Where is she?"

Tay: "None of your business" Taylor lifts up her chalk and points it at Sharpay "and when did you and Gabriella become such great friends?"

S: "Bye ummm you" Sharpay didn't remember Taylor's name at that moment and she really didn't care either.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

T: "So Gabriella didn't come to Decatholon practice?"

Tay: "No…I'm telling you something's up…and its dealing with Miss pain in my ass"

T: "Gabriella wouldn't hang out with Sharpay" Troy stares at Chad confused "would she?"

C: "Man I don't see how you're missing all those signals, Sharpay got a thing for Gabriella"

T: "No she dosen't"

C: "Dude two years ago" thinking back "eighth grade….Jessica"

T: "But Gabriella's my girlfriend she dosen't see other people without telling me"

C: "Dude wake up, its not Gabriella you have to worry about"

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

S: "Pick up" Sharpay grips her cellphone tightly "pick up"

"Hey this is Gabriella…I'm not at my phone right now…please leave a message"

S: Gabriella its me…call me back, bye

G: Hey Sharpay

S: Gabriella you're here……at my house

G: Yeah

S: How long have you been here?

G: Since school, I thought you'd be here

S: And you didn't leave?

G: No….

S: Well come in, oh I just left you a message

G: What about?

S: Never mind…sit, you want anything to drink?

G: No thanks…your house is AMAZING…

S: Nah its just where I live

G: Well…

S: So why did you come, I mean I'm happy and all but….its not usual that Sharpay Evans gets guests

G: Oh, well…..Sharpay I've been feeling a little guilty

S: About?

G: Me and Troy

S: Oh…I'm not good with this boy stuff

G: Listen…Me and Troy have a new strain on our relationship

S: Oh

G: Don't sound surprised…. Huh you make things soooo complicated

S: What?? Me?

G: I love Troy, (looks away) but (turns to the blonde) I'm starting to feel things for you

S: Oh (looks confused) OHHHH

G: But I can't like you (walks a few feet away before turning to face the girl once more ) Can I?

S: Well, you tell me (smiles before walking into the girl)

G: What are you doing?

S: I don't know, what does it look like ( puckers her lips)

G: I didn't come here so you could make-out with me, we need to fix me and Troy

S: You're broken?

G: Stop

S: Gabriella I'm not going to help you fix your relationship with Troy when I clearly like you

G: But I can't like yo… (Gabriella stops when she spots Ryan)

R: Hey….Gabriella?

G: Hi Ryan I was just

R: Does Troy know you're here?

G: Bye Sharpay

S: Gabriella we can talk about this

G: I can't, I can't hurt him

S: And me??

G: ( Gabriella pulls back and turns towards the door) I have to go

R: Wow Shar (watches Gabriella leave) look what you're doing to the girl

S: What? I just want her to know that Troy isn't the only option.

R: Right ( turns t the blonde) well the folks are coming in, act (waves his hand in a circle motion) not like you…

S: Huh

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

G: I feel like I'm torn between two people I really care about

K: Troy I can get, but Sharpay??

G: This sucks

K: Ask yourself one question ( lifts Gabriella's chin with her index finger) who do you love more?

G: But what if I get my answer and someone gets hurt?

K: No matter what Gabriella ( sits up to stare at the girl) someone is bound to get hurt

G: ( Gabriella closes her eyes before sighing)

K: So ( stares at the brunette)

G: I can't choose now ( stands up and turns to walk out) maybe later

K: GABRIELLA

G: I just (stops and faces Kelsi) I was with Sharpay for thirty minutes and in that time she torn my life apart

K: Yeah (Nods) that's Sharpay for you

G: Uhh I'm trying so hard not to break down and cry

K: Over Sharpay or over Troy?

G: (Shakes her head no for Troy) Her ( frowns)

K: Well then go to her

G: No ( stares down at her fingers) Troy needs me

K: And Sharpay?

G: Theres a difference ( sits next to Kelsi) Troy needs me, Sharpay wants me, and I want her, just a little

K: Are you sure you're ready for a girl relationship?

G: No

K: Then?

G: Kelsi you're a great friend, please don't talk to Taylor

K: No worries, you can count on me

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Darbus: Now everyone pick a partner, quickly

S: Gabriella

T: Gabs

G: Umm Taylor can we be partners

Tay: But ( faces Chad who's stares at the girls) Chad

G: Please

Tay: Fine

C: Well Troy its you and me

S: ( Sharpay stands up and grabs her bags before gazing at Gabriella and turning towards the class door)

Ms. Darbus: Sharpay where are you going?

S: Out of here

Tay: Gabs what's up?

G: Huh ( Faces Taylor after wathing Sharpay) I'll be back

Tay: Girl, this entire you and Sharpay thing has got to end

G: Taylor let me go

Tay: Gabriella what's up with you?

G: (Yanks away from her friend)

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

G: Sharpay stop

S: Why?

G: Please stop

S: Why?

G: Because I care about you

S: You have a weird way of showing it

G: I'm just trying to figure myself out

S: Well I'm not sure that I want to wait

"………….."

G: Please I need you

S: Gabriella kissing me isn't going to fix this

G: Sharpay I don't want you to go

S: Well you can't stop me….

G: "……………."

T: Gabriella explain

G: I'm just trying to help Sharpay out, she's a little stressed

T: So you leave in the middle of class

G: Please….lets just…finish school

R: You're lying

S: Ryan I would but its true

R: She kissed you? Are you sure she didn't try to kiss your cheek?

S: Ryan she kissed me okay, and I just left her there….I left her there

R: Well if you'd like my advice I'd like to say for the last time…stay away, her and Troy are meant to be

S: Ry….huh I'm tired of arguing with you so…..just leave me alone

R: Shar….do you know what you're doing to Gabriella? You're making the girl confused, she has to choose between a normal life and a boyfriend and then there's you

S: I don't know why I always come and talk to you

R: Because you know I'm right

S: Right? Please

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Tay: So Gabriella is hanging out with Sharpay

K: She is?

Tay: Yes, or at least it seems like it, she's getting to close to Sharpay…or vise versa

K: Well here she comes

Tay: Hey Gabs

K: Hey pretty

G: Hey guys

Tay: Gabriella can you hang out with us today at the mall?

G: Sure, what for?

Tay: Really? You'd go….Sharpay wouldn't be mad

G: What? No, why?

Tay: No reason

G: Well after school I'll meet you guys at the locker

K: Okay…lets go Taylor

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

S: Hi beautiful

G: Sharpay??

S: Who else?

G: What are you doing at my locker?

S: I'm sorry I left you in the hall the other day

G: Its okay

S: So to make it up to you, lets go to the mall after school….it'll be my treat

G: Ummm I have plans then

S: With who Troy?

G: No but what's so bad with that?

S: Nothing, well can I be added in your plans?

G: It involves Taylor and Kelsi

S: Oh count me out, but I still owe you

G: No Sharpay don't

S: You don't want to kiss me? You wanted to sooo bad yesterday

G: HI TROY…Sharpay please don't

S: "………." Fine, I'll see you later

T: Sharpay again? Gabriella I'm worried

G: Well I told you she's….

T: I'm tired of the excuses Gabriella, we haven't been together in the past four days….

G: I'm sorry, Troy how about we hang out tomorrow

T: Wow plans

G: Fine then we don't have to be together at all

T: That's not what I'm saying

G: Did you hear that? The school bell, come on

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

K: Well ten minutes left until three

Tay: Okay where's Gabriella?

G: Here I am

Tay: Oh I thought you were gonna stand us up

G: Well I thought about it…..just kidding

K: Good….to the mall

G: Okay…wait I have to get something from Troy…I'll meet you guys outside

Tay: Okay, two minutes

G: "………………"

Tay: What two minutes sounds….huh please don't take that long

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

G: Sharpay….I'll go with you tomorrow to the mall, okay?

S: Okay….but you promise that you'll let me make it up to you….for well, dissing you

G: I promise "……………." I gotta go

S: Gabriella

G: Yeah?

S: I think I'm falling in love with you

G: I actually think I'm falling in love with you too….

S: Well then, kiss me goodbye

G: I did already

S: No one's around

G: Okay "………………"

S: I'll see you later

G: Bye

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

C: Troy its happened

T: What man?

C: Gabriella's been……cheating

T: Wow man, what an accusation

C: Troy you know I wouldn't want to bring this up unless it was true, man its just like we thought

T: No way man

C: Huh…Gabriella's gone lesbian

T: She's not into girls

C: Sharpay can change a girl

T: And you know this because?

C: Man its your girlfriend

T: Did they say where they were going?

C: Taylor said Gabriella's going with her to the mall…..Troy….Troy

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

G: Look at all this stuff, I spoil me

Tay: Yeah, the only thing I bought was this shirt

G: But its cute

K: Is that your phone?

G: Oh yeah….Hello

T: Gabriella meet me at the fountain in the mall

G: You're here?

T: Now please

"…………….."

G: Guys I have to meet Troy

K: Here?

G: Yeah, I'll be at the fountain

Tay: Don't take too long

"…………………"

Tay: Lets follow her, I feel that Sharpay has something to do with that call

K: If she does than what?

Tay: I don't know, we'll see

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

G: Troy….what's up? Oooo you can hang with me and the girls, but I think Taylor will be pissed that Chad isn't here

T: Gabriella its about you and Sharpay

G: Oh

T: That's all you have to say is oh?

G: Oh…Sharpay??

T: Huh, did you kiss her?

G: "………………."

T: You did??

G: Troy it was just

T: JUST WHAT GABRIELLA??

G: Please don't yell

T: This is why you've been blowing me off, for her

G: No

T: Then why Gabriella? You love girls?

G: No I love you

T: I'm suppose to believe that?

G: Believe what you want

T: Gabriella, I forbid you to see Sharpay

G: I can't

T: Why, you'd rather choose her than me?

G: Id rather choose sanity

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

R: You wanna go to the mall?

S: No…Gabriella's gonna be there

R: That's bad?

S: No, its just….Taylor and Kelsi is with her as well

R: Oh, and Troy?

S: She didn't mention him

R: Well it must not have been meant for you to know

S: Right…I'm going to bed

R: Night sis

S: Night…..

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

_S: Gabriella….its me Sharpay Call me_

T: Is that Sharpay calling? What are you girlfriends?

G: Troy we're just friends

T: You kissed her…..I can't believe I let you…

G: Troy please, I'm not into Sharpay

T: Do you want to stay with me or not?

G: Troy do you trust me?

T: At this moment??...

G: Do you?

T: Yeah….but I don't trust you with Sharpay

G: This is my life and I can choose my friends for myself

T: Gabriella don't think that you can go experimenting and that you can just drag me along, it doesn't work that way

G: Troy she kissed me, and it was just one time…..she promised…

T: Right…because Sharpay can always keep a promise

G: You just ruined my mall day…you happy?

T: Where are you going?

G: HOME!!

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

THE NEXT DAY

S: School should be fun

R: Yeah considering that you're good at breaking up relationships

S: Ryan, one more outburst like that and you'll be out of the drama play for sure

R: Oooo I'm scared of the big bad sister wuster

S: RYAN

R: Whatever

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Tay: So I called you last night, you didn't pick up

G: I know

Tay: "………" umm okay I'm just going to throw this out there….why?

G: Why what?

Tay: Why didn't you pick up?

G: Taylor I didn't want to talk to anyone

Tay: Was it because of Troy?

G: ………yeah, and I really don't want to think about it so can I just get to my locker

Tay: Yeah, sure…c-ya later "……….."

S: Hey Gabs

G: Go away

S: Okay…not the welcome I was looking for

G: Just leave

S: Why?...Gabriella can you look at me

G: "……………."

S: I didn't say stare at me, what's up?

G: Nothing….look Troy is coming and he kinda knows about that kiss

S: Which one…

G: Its not funny, just leave

S: No, Gabriella we both know how we feel and well, Troy is just in our way

G: No, you're in our way

S: Gabriella I've tried to go a day without thinking about you but I can't even last a second

G: I don't care

S: Why are you acting like this

G: Because Sharpay, you're just a problem

T: Gabriella…..Sharpay

S: Wow Gabriella, I never knew you felt that way about me, and you know what….you're right I am just a problem. If you want to go on living knowing that you're truly lying to yourself then go right ahead.

T: What are you babbling about?

S: Whatever…….

T: Gabs?

G: Lets just get to class

T: No…lets talk

G: I don't want to talk okay, I just….let me go

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

R: Shar…..Shar you okay

S: "……….."

R: Look I know I've kinda been all bad ass about this but, Gabriella is a loser, if she doesn't want to date you its her lost

S: Ryan…..why are you in the girls bathroom

R: SHE'S ALIVE

S: "…………"

R: Shar don't beat yourself up about this

S: I'm not……

R: Then why are you crying?...In the girls bathroom….

S: I don't know

R: So do you really think she has feelings for you?

S: What does it matter anyway, she's with Troy

R: You use to love him

S: Yeah, but that was before I met her

R: Yeah…..

Girls: AHHHH GET OUT

S: Ryan you really shouldn't be in here

R: Fine….I'M LEAVING…..crazy girls

S: Huh…

R: Ready to face the class?

S: What are you talking about?

R: Well are you ready to see her, in class?

S: No, but my grades suck as it is, I need this credit

R: Yeah that's true

S: "……" shut up, I hate you

R: Yeah, I hate you too

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Brown: Miss Evans, and Mr. Evans, nice for you two to join in our little discussion

S: Yeah sure it is

B: Take a seat, we have assigned seats today, I'm sure your lab partners are thrilled

S: So where do we sit?

B: Uhh Ryan is with Jason and Sharpay…..you've got Gabriella

S: Just my luck

B: Excuse me

S: Nothing, I said great….

B: Now since we have our entire class, you have until the end of the period to finish these projects…begin

S: What project?

( Gabriella slides a paper towards Sharpay)

G: Its pretty simple….you have to make this turn into Carbon Dioxide

S: Nah….too much of that in the world, have fun with that

G: It's a group project

S: So….you're the group

G: Sharpay can you please just…

S: Gabriella I can't believe that you'd do this to me

G: I didn…..

S: You opened yourself up to me, and then you just shut down and closed me off

G: Sharpay you know I'm with Troy

S: Yeah while you have feelings for me

G: "…………."

S: "…………….."

G: Troy has always been there for me

S: I've been there for you too…always

G: He's…

S: You're afraid of what you're feeling

G: And what's that?

S: Love!

G: Sharpay….I can't fight with you, I don't want to

S: "……….."

G: I…I-I love Troy

S: Well that's just what I wanted to hear

G: Can you pass me the sulfur?

S: Gabriella I've heard that before, and look where we are now

G: I…..

S: You want to know how I feel right now?

G: "…………."

B: Miss Evans, I see that you and Miss Montez have completed the formula in an astounding time…..congrats girls, class you should take them as a prime example…now chop chop

S: Come with me

G: Sharpay…I love Troy

S: This isn't about me…..and it isn't about Troy

G: Then…

S: Come with me

G: Mr. Brown may we be excused for a minute…

B: Go right ahead….

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

S: Look in this mirror and tell me what do you see

G: This is stupid

S: Tell me, what do you see?

G: I see me obviously

S: That's it? Just you?

G: Yes Sharpay…that's it

S: And what do you feel

G: I can't get feelings out of a mirror

S: What do you feel

G: Right now?

S: Yes…right now

G: Frustrated…

S: No, that's a thought…

G: Huh…butterflies

S: And where did they come from?

G: Sharpay this is stupid "………"

S: Answer me, where did they come from?

G: From…..

S: ME…they came from ME and you know what I feel….I feel butterflies but then again I feel as if I'm going to throw up, I know you love me, and I love you and….when you go back to Troy today I want you to know one thing

G: And what's that?

S: You're trading in true love, for second best "…………….."

T: I didn't see Gabriella anywhere, was she in class?

Jason: Yeah

T: And?

J: What? She was in class that's it

T: "……." Nothin' man

J: Look I need to head out to the court for a few shots, how about you check with the coach to see if you can miss another practice

T: Why would I……

J: Trust me, you'll be missing another one

T: Yeah well thanks for the reassurance man

J: No problem

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Tay: So Chad, what's the 411

C: On what?

Tay: Well I know you told Troy to meet up with us at the mall yesterday, the question now is….why?

C: Oh that, Gabriella was going to be late for something her mother wanted her to do

Tay: You know you're a bad liar

C: Yeah I know, but one thing you need to know, you'll never get the truth out of me

Tay: Yeah I know

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

R: Wow I never knew that Brown would pile this much work on us just because we didn't ace his small test

S: Yeah, I mean Gabriella and I aced it

R: Yeah about that….it didn't look like you helped, that's called cheating

S: No, that's called strategy

R: Wow Shar, you're something

S: Thanks

R: So where did you two go for the rest of the class period?

S: Uh, I just had to check out the new stage set

R: Really?

S: Duh Ryan, president of the drama club here

R: And Gabriella wanted to tag along?

S: No, she did something else, I don't remember really

R: "…………….."

S: What?

R: Do you feel better?

S: About?

R: Earlier?

S: Yeah….I totally forgot what I was stressed about

R: You're a bad liar

S: Thanks

R: So, you want to go shopping or something?

S: Oh my god Ryan…

R: What?

S: You just reminded me of a promise I made

R: Oh

S: I gotta go, see ya later Ry

R: Bye Shar….have fun…..don't forget me if it doesn't work out

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

G: Its been a long day

Tay: Yeah, did you know Chad tried to force himself on me

G: No way

Tay: Uh way girl, I let him for a little while but then he just creeped me out

G: Well I'm glad Troy's not like that

Tay: Yeah, someone would have to die early

G: So Taylor….(cell phone rings)

Tay: You gonna answer that?

G: Umm, can you give me a sec

Tay: Sure

G: "…………." What Sharpay?

S: The mall did you forget?

G: "…………." No but I thought after everything that happened today yo….

S: Just come, it'll be fun, my treat

G: I'm at Taylor's, I don't think I can get away from her

S: Try, please

G: "…………." I don't know, me going along with this is just making it worse

S: Fine…..DON'T COME

G: Huh……………….

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

T: So is this like a date…finally?

G: It could be, but……I'm not gonna lie to you, we're meeting Sharpay

T: What? Why? No…………

G: Troy I have to

T: I told you I'm not going to follow along with this

G: Troy you don't trust Sharpay with me right?

T: Right

G: And I don't trust me with her

T: What?

G: I……I need to end this

T: There's something going on?

G: No but…..maybe Sharpay thinks it is

T: Alright,but I'm doing this for you

G: Thanks, you're an important part of my life

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

G: Hey Sharpay

S: Hiiiii…..uhhh

T: Didn't expect to see me did you?

S: No, not really

T: Great

S: Gabriella what's going on?

T: We'd like to ask you the same thing

S: Sit….

G: Sharpay this has to end…today

S: What?

G: This thing that you have with me

T and S: What thing?

G: Whatever you think is going on, just stop…..I love

S: Troy, I know……I promised to make up the entire hallway incident, and if you thought I was trying to hit on you then you and Mr. Troy the basketball boy should just leave

T: Great plan

G: No….just admit it Sharpay, you've always wanted me

T: Gabriella what are you doing?

G: Admit it

S: Fine, Gabriella…..I've always wanted you, and I love you, but you already knew that…..starting right now, I'm gonna try my best to forget you

T: Good

S: I'm out

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

K: So you chose Troy?

G: No

K: Umm I'm pretty sure you did, Sharpay isn't even acknowledging your existence anymore

G: Yeah….

K: So is Troy everything you ever wanted

G: I didn't choose

K: Gabriella you know I felt sorry for you when you said you didn't want to hurt Troy or Sharpay…and I knew someone was gonna get hurt by your decision one way or another, but so far all I can see, is that you're doing all the hurting

G: "……………."

K: Gabriella you love Sharpay, Troy's just there for the acceptance in school

G: "…………….."

K: Please Gabs listen…..chose now, before neither one of them chose you

G: Kelsi its so hard

K: Why?

G: "…………."

K: Answer me this

G: What?

K: If you had to chose someone to break your heart….who would it be out of the two

G: "…………….."

K: Gabriella are you listening?

G: Yeah

K: Then…

G: I'd rather have Troy break my heart

K: Why?

G: Because…..

K: "…………"

G: If Sharpay broke my heart…I don't think I could live anymore, she's my air…..my strength…

K: "……………."

G: She's my everything….

K: Gabriella please, choose now

G: I will………….I choose her

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

T: So Chad the playoffs are tomorrow you ready?

C: No man, does it look like I'm ready?

T: Nah, Taylor's been up in your business?

C: Is that Gabriella….?

T: Yeah…baby this way "……….."

G: Hey

T: Can I have a kiss?

G: Actually I need you to come with me

T: Okay, Chad I'll be back in ten

C: I'll cover for you, just this once

T: Thanks man, I owe you one……..big time

G: "……….."

T: Where are we going….

G: To the drama club

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

S: Ryan that's all wrong

R: Who's the choreographer here Pay?

S: But Ry….it looks tacky

R: Like that pink shirt of yours

S: Ooooo low blow Ry

R: Ha…

S: Don't go there..

R: We got company "……………"

S: This is a closed practice

G: Sharpay I'm sorry

S: Closed practice miss Montez

G: I'm really sorry I hurt you, Sharpay I LOVE YOU

T: What?

S: What did she just say?

R: I think she just said she loves you

S: "………………."

G: Sharpay I chose you, I know that I have to hurt one of you, and I feel so much for you…..I can't make you hurt anymore….I love you

S: Did she jus….

R: Shar….go get your girl

S: You really love me??

G: "………" Yes and I'm so sorry about everything I put you threw,…… Troy….

T: I don't want to hear this

G: You're a sweet boy…..but Sharpay means more to me than…you ever could

T: That's nice to know, that's why you bought me here….so you can say you're a lesbian

G: I brought you here so you can know that I love you, but only as a brother and Pay

"………….."

R: Wooooo, Shar finally has her girl

"……………."

R: Okay stop with the make out session

"……………."

R: Ummm, I'll be…at home, get me when you're done….with….this

"……………."

**Okay and if you haven't already noticed the chapters were like the meaning of the entire story.** _**No one has to know, about the things we do, kissing and touching, the sweet things we go through, just notice the feelings I have for you, and know that they are true!**_


End file.
